dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angry Video Game Nerd Vs. JonTron
The Angry Video Game Nerd Vs. JonTron is Episode 3 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features The Angry Video Game Nerd from Cinemassacre and Jontron From Normal Boots. Description Two famous youtubers who review terrible games go head to head in a battle for their lives. Who will draw their last breath today? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight JonTron's Apartment JonTron was playing The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures. He threw his controller on the ground because he hated it. "For someone who complains about bad games, you'd think he'd be able to make a decent one of his own but it sucks! And his movie sucks too!" He then heard someone knock at his door. "I'll be getting that!" He opened the door, only to be greeted by a punch to the face. He looked up to see The AVGN. "It's you!" "I heard you've been talking shit about me!" "Yeah, so?" "YOU THINK YOU'RE SOME HOTSHOT GAMER? I'VE BEEN PLAYING SHITTY GAMES WAY BEFORE YOU! LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT IS SHIT AND WHAT ISN'T!" He fired his NES Zapper and Jon managed to leap out of the way. "Jac! Get over here." Jacques flew to his side. "WHAT IS IT JON?" "We've got an angry nerd to make maggot food out of!" "SOUNDS LIKE FUN. LOOKING FORWARD TO IT." HERE WE GOOO! Jon charged at The AVGN but was met with a handful of blasts from the NES Zapper. Jon leapt to the side in time, barely managing to avoid being hit by a blast. "You can't even defend yourself for shit!" The AVGN yelled. "Oh yeah? Jac, disarm him!" "VERY WELL." Jacques flew into the air. The AVGN tried to shoot him but missed every shot as Jacques dodged them. The parrot shot lasers from it eyes, which hit the NES Zapper, destroying it. "You piece of shit bird!" Just as The AVGN was about to break down, Jon delivered a punch right across the face that knocked him to the ground. He then started kicking him. "You think that hurts? I've got something bigger in store for you!" Jon grabbed the hammer of Thor, Mjonlir, from a nearby table and attempted to bring it down multiple upon the nerd, who rolled out of the way of the attacks. The AVGN then kicked Jon away, allowing for some time for him to get back to his feet. "You can't defeat me!" Jon shouted. "You don't have enough power to match my legendary hammer!" "You think?" The AVGN slid a grey glove with a controller ontro his hand. "I love the Power Glove. It's so bad!" Jon ran at the nerd and swung his hammer. The AVGN threw a punch which collided with the hammer and a small explosion was created upon impact. The two were sent flying to opposit sides of the room. Jon's hammer had broke but the Power Glove was still OK. "You broke my hammer!" "I'll break you in a second!" "Aw come on! You know what they say, it ain't over 'till it's over!" Jacques shot some lasers at The AVGN, who quickly wore his Powerpad as a cape and used it to absorb the projectiles. "WHAT?" "Now it's time to get my revenge you feathered fuck!" The AVGN wore the Koname Laser Scope. "FIRE!" Jacques was shot by a laser and blew up. "Jac!" Jon cried. "It's time to deal with you now!" "You killed my buddy! I'll kill you!" "Let me show you my buddy first!" The door burst open and Super Mecha Death Christ appeared. "What the hell is that!?" "He's Super Mecha Death Christ, and he's gonna kill your worthless ass!" Jon ran away into the next room to escape all the gunfire. He thought about giving up, like most people would, but he wasn't most people, he was JonTron! And He knew exactly what to do! As soon as Super Mecha Death Christ entered the room, it saw fire coming from a bin. "Hey you!" Super Mecha Death Christ then turned and saw Jon holding a crucifix out in front of him, waving it around. "Outta this house! Outta this house!" Super Mecha Death Christ suddenly was unable to fire any of its weapons. "Spirits be gone from this house!" Super Mecha Death Christ suddenly exploded and the Spirit of Jesus trapped in it was set free. The AVGN saw this from the other side of the room and was shocked. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!" "Because I'm JonTron baby!" "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" The AVGN Fired his Super Scope multiple times. Jon did not see this coming and was hit by a flurry of blasts. As soon as The AVGN stopped firing, he walked over to the injured Jon, who only just made it to his feet. He prepared to punch him hard with the Power Glove. "Say goodnight motherfucker!" Jon had to think of something fast and tried his last resort. He whipped out his greatest weapon. "You will fear me now!" "What, with a piece of fuckin' ham?" Without hesitation, Jon slung the ham at the nerd. The AVGN stood still thinking it was harmless but as it hit him, he began to melt. "What the fuck!?" Jon waved at him. "I hope you have fun in hell!" "Fuck! I'd rather have a buffalo take a shit all over my face then star in this baattllee aannyy lllooonnngggeeerrr..." The nerd's speech slowed down right before he melted into nothing. Jon shoved the ham back into a gun holster on his side. "Well good for you! Looks like you won't have to star in it anymore!" DBX Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:YouTube themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights